The Career Development funds of the Lung Cancer SPORE are utilized to foster the early faculty career stages of individuals with extremely high potential for long-term contributions to translational lung cancer research. Individuals selected, often entering the SPORE as new faculty members following a distinguished record in post-doctoral research, may have expertise either in fundamental laboratory or more clinically oriented research. The contribution of the awardees to the ongoing activities of the SPORE, and their anticipated position in the SPORE, are points that are always carefully considered in the selection process. The identification of candidates for the awards, and selection of awardees, is guided initially by the SPORE PI and a steering committee of the SPORE grant major project senior PI?s. Final awards are always subject to input from the Cancer Center Director and appropriate Department and Division leaders with respect to the candidate's appointment status in the Johns Hopkins Medical Institutions. The awardees so far have contributed heavily to successful SPORE activities and several have gone on, already, to distinguished research careers, all involving lung cancer research. Careful consideration to potential applicants who are women and/or minorities is always exercised.